


Of Falling Husbands and Curious Sons

by Purplemoon153



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Jack falls, Eleanor helps.
Relationships: Craphole Dikrats & Jack Bauer Dikrats, Craphole Dikrats & Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Of Falling Husbands and Curious Sons

Eleanor darned socks next to a big fire. She set down her darning to get a drink and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher and took a sip. A few seconds later a loud thud came from outside. Jack had been trying to mend a hole in the roof, so it would stop leaking when it rained. She set down her cup and rushed outside to see her husband, lying flat on his back on the ground.

“Jack? What happened?” Eleanor said, hurrying over to his side. She grabbed his hand and helped him sit up. Jack shook his head and gave her a slight smile.

“I fell off the roof,” Jack explained, wincing as Eleanor helped him to his feet. He stretched. She just watched him with a fond smile.

“Alright, let’s get you inside so I can check on that back of yours,” Eleanor directed, ushering him towards the front door. He walked through the door, followed closely by Eleanor. He sat down on one of the dining chairs and took his shirt off. She thoroughly examined his back, there were already multiple bruises starting to appear. She then moved on to check his limbs for broken bones. He appeared to be fine in that regard. Eleanor then started moving towards the pantry to get some vinegar and salt to help heal the bruises.

“Dad?” Chris asked from the doorway. He looked at his dad who sat shirtless, purple bruises forming on his back.

“Yeah kiddo?”

“What happened to your back, it's turning purple.”

“I fell.”

“How?”

“I slipped and fell off of the roof. Don’t worry I’ll be okay.”

“If you say so,” Chris remarked, not sure he believed his dad. He watched as Eleanor started applying her home remedy to Jack’s back.

“Don’t you worry Chris, your father will be just fine. Trust me,” Eleanor reassured him. He looked from her to Jack and back again before nodding. He stepped closer to get a better look at what was going on. Eleanor stepped back from Jack after having slathered the vinegar and salt all over his back. Chris inspected his father’s back for a moment before turning away, evidently having satisfied his curiosity. 

Eleanor looked over her work and nodded once. She extended her hands towards Jack who grabbed them. She helped pull him up and lead him back to their shared room.

“Alright Jack, you lay down on your stomach. I don’t want you getting the bed messy, you hear?” Eleanor instructed. Jack gently laid himself down and mumbled something about understanding her into his pillow. She left him alone in their room and went out to return to her darning. As she picked up her work an idea struck her. She gathered up her sewing supplies and Jack’s discarded shirt. Eleanor carried them into Jack and her bedroom. She set up on her rocking chair next to their bed.

“Honey? What are you doing?” Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Eleanor glanced over to him as she began to mend up his shirt.

“I’m keeping your clumsy ass company,” Eleanor stated matter of factly and turned back to the fabric in her hands. A small smile graced Eleanor's lips as she sewed Jack’s shirt. She glanced up once more and saw Jack giving her that lovestruck grin of his. Her smile grew as she looked back down at her lap full of mending. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Loved


End file.
